Something Worth Fighting For
by winterkaguya
Summary: Everything was a mistake. They were conned into a marriage. Meddling mothers, violent overprotective cousin, nasty sister inlaw and, whatever did he do to deserve this? This marriage was definitely a mistake, but is it worth fighting for? SasuHina


**Disclaimer: Sorry...I don't own Naruto....**

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know….I haven't completed my other fics and now, I'm writing new ones! Well, this is going to be short, I reckon perhaps three or four shots, depending on this darn plot-bunnies!! And newly re-edited. I didn't like the initial one. Don't know why....**

**Warning: Some hints of sexual activities…..terrible grammar…..Don't tell me, I already know….**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: OF MOTHERS & FATHERS

They never expected to be married.

But they sure _did_.

It wasn't because they _wanted_ to.

But it was because they _had_ to.

It was as if they had no choice.

But they made the choice.....together.

He was a loner.

And so was she.

He doesn't want a family......yet.

She wants a family....but not now.

And it was all because of _one_ mistake.....that changed their lives and fate forever.

* * *

The room was dark and she was all alone. Still dressed in her wedding kimono, she sighed resignedly and proceeded into the bathroom to change into one of her sister's confoundingly scandalous design.

Her eyes twitched madly at the scantily attire, wondering if her sister even knew _how_ to use a pair of scissors.

She eyed at that so-called sleeping attire in distaste, but looking down at her layers of kimono. Knowing that there was absolutely _NO WAY_ she could sleep in that! She sighed and started to undress. With much distaste…..

He entered. The room was dark, but he could see the lights from under bathroom door. He sighed, taking off his outer kimono robe. It was heavy, a five-layered dark hued kimono. It had once belonged to his father when his father married his mother, but that was years ago. Ages ago.

He looked around for his sleeping pants. The cupboard was empty. The drawer was empty. Everything was freaking empty! The room was empty except for the wooden furnitures and……

A single futon.

No.

It was not double.

Nor was it twin.

But single futon with two fluffy pillows.

_Damn!_ He swore, kicking his foot against the furniture, but at the same time, jumping up and down at his pained toes whilst cursing in every language he'd known.

He had a bad feeling about this. Taking long strides towards the shouji door, he tried to slide it open, but it was……….lock.

_Damn it!_ He swore.

Again.

**Click.**

He could hear a door opened from the inside. Without turning around, he knew where the door led to.

The bathroom.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_ He swore as his fist hardened.

She came out.

He looked at her.

She at him.

Turning pinkish, she felt slightly embarrassed because of the little thing she was wearing. He heard it from his idiot self-proclaimed bestfriend, that her trousseau was designed exclusively by her infamous younger sister.

For the honeymoon.

_Some honeymoon….._ He thought restlessly, running a hand through his dark locks. Half-wishing to bed the Hyuuga heiress, but at the same time, was in fury at the thought that their marriage was forced upon. And if there was anything he hated more, was being forced to do things he didn't want to.

And getting married was one of them.

He stared at her. Slightly embarrassed because she looked hauntingly tempting, dressed in that little number and at the same time, looking like a frightened virginal maiden.

_Like a virgin._ He snorted.

"I take the left, you can take the right." She said, in her soft gentle voice. He had to admit it, her voice was really soothing to the ear…..unlike some girls he knew.

Long gone was the stammering and stuttering she used to have when they were younger, and now, she has blossomed. As lovely as the goddess of spring, he noticed her long flowing hair was hanging on her left shoulder, matching against her pale but yet flawless complexion.

"Hn." He replied, his voice was as gruff as before. He never changed ever since she knew him during their academy years. Now, he was a man in his prime, like a beautiful sculpture of the ancient Greek gods. She could see his body silhouette against the darkness of the room, illuminated by only the moonlight from the window.

They both were staring at one another.

Then she looked down at the futon. She did not move.

"The….there's on…only one….futon?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Tch." Was his only reply.

She looked back at him. Her cheeks were blushing deeply.

"It wasn't the first time we've shared a futon before."

"Bu…but that…that….was dif..different!" she stammered nervously. Suddenly gotten back into her old ways, looking at him as if she could die of humiliation right where she was standing. Thinking back about their misfortune that gotten them into this mess at the first place.

"My mother has peculiar sense of humour," he said drily. "Well, there's some sake at the side," he changed the subject as his head pointing a small wooden table with two bottles of heated sake and two small porcelain cups.

She trembled. Thinking back about how it all happened.

_It was the stupid sake…._ Both of them thought at the same time.

"Let us sleep, its been a tough day for the both of us." He finally said to her.

"Wha…what ab….about the…sake?" she asked. "It…Its….tradition."

He raised an eyebrow. Never would he thought that she'll touched that accursed drink. He looked at her pouring the drink gently into the cup, and his heart felt…..heavy.

Why did he feel this way? It was all a mistake! This marriage……and a wife! He can't be married! He don't want to be married! He enjoyed his bachelorhood and hanging out with his friends and going on missions.

_Damn! _He cursed himself. _Why did I let myself into? _

She held up a cup for him in both hands.

"What's with you Hyuugas and traditions?" He took the cup and drank it all at once. Suddenly, he felt like another. He didn't want to do it. But his body was betraying him.

She stood before him with her cup in her hands and downed it all down.

"Hmm….it…tasted….sweet," she replied.

"The…there. It is done," she said softly, putting down her cup.

All of a sudden, they both felt very……warm.

"Wha…?" He clutched his cup and looked at her. Her face was pinkish and she was slowly…..panting?

He looked at the cup. _What the……._

She felt oddly wrong. She didn't know why, but she think that their sake were drugged. She felt all warm and tingly and her skin became more sensitive as she wrapped herself in her arms. She noticed her breathing was erratic and deep. She felt somewhat more……sensual?

She looked at him. His eyes were heavily lidded as he gazed at her.

She blushed. Recognizing that look. She remembered seeing that look on his face, and that got her ears all red.

"Hinata…." He started to pant.

"Sasuke….." Her chest was heaving.

**

* * *

**

Outside the room:

"Are you sure you put in enough dosage?" a woman with long dark hair asked. "I can't hear anything in there?"

"I made a special one, it will react…..fast," another woman with long indigo locks replied.

"How would you know, Hinode? I don't hear 'fast' coming out from the bedroom!"

"Trust me," she blushed. "I used it on Hiashi. All. The. Time." She blushed slightly, thinking about all the wonderful night she had with her husband. It felt like their honeymoon all over again.

"Oh…," the other one raised an eyebrow, and then grinned slyly. "Can I have some? Fugaku just gets so…..boring. He comes home and just goes to sleep! He's not very cooperative!"

"Ahhh," she grinned. "Of course, its more than enough for you to drive Fugaku into his early grave as a happy man. I know Hiashi would."

Mikoto giggled happily.

Then they heard a soft moan coming from the room.

Both women blushed and then giggled into the night.

"Miko-chan," Hinode said. "I wonder if Sasuke realised that Hinata is still….."

**Aaaahhhhhh!! Sasu…ke!! (sob sob) Itai! (sob) Itaaaiii! (sob)**

They both could hear Hinata's scream.

Their eyes widened.

"You know, when they get up tomorrow, they'll want to know the whole truth?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Hmm…." Hinode was thinking.

"What is that, Miko-chan?"

"We'll just leave it to Hiashi and Fugaku," Hinode smiled.

"That would be a good idea! But what are we going to do then?"

"We can always go to that hot spring spa we've been talking about."

"Aaahhh….you mean the one in Snow Country? That's very exciting!"

"Of course! I can get ourselves booking, and we can leave straight in the morning. I'm sure Fugaku and Hiashi would be much relieved when we're not around sitting and gossiping all day?"

"But," Mikoto smiled. "It's too late for that now, huh?"

"Oh yes," Hinode smiled. "I just can't wait for my grandchildren! And don't worry, Miko-chan," she grinned slyly. "From today, Hinata is in her fertility period, and I've given her strong dosages of my special tonic."

"Oh my," Mikoto blushed. "That tonic never failed, ne Hino-chan?"

"Absolutely," Hinode grinned. "Why'd you think we have our first born before one year of our marriage?" She winked at her bestfriend.

**SASUKEEEEEE!!!** Hinata was screaming again. **Harder! (pants pants) On…ne….Sasu… One…gai....Fast…faster!** She was moaning and screaming out loud. Either parents never knew the once sweet little girl they knew was such a screamer!

"Aaahhh….that's the sound of my grandchild in making!" Mikoto was giggling.

**HINATAAAAA!!!!** Sasuke screamed.

SASUKE!! Hinata screamed at the same time.

"Maybe grandchildren!! Just listen to floor pounding, Miko-chan!!" Hinode exclaimed excitedly.

"Does your tonic enables Hinata to carry twins or triplets?"

"That I'm not sure," Hinode thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll look into it."

Both women giggled into the night and left the newly wedded couple to do what they have to do, unaware that there were two pair of eyes observing.

"Hiashi, I think that hot spring sounds rather tempting, and I sure as hell don't want to be here in the morning when they get up."

"Does your son have to hurt my daughter like that??" Hiashi demanded, worried about how much his daughter was suffering on her 'first night' with her husband. If possible, he didn't want his daughter to marry anyone and keep her lock up in the Hyuuga Household.

"Its not my fault that he can't control his libido," Fugaku smirked. "But that's _my_ boy!"

"I'd like to murder your boy, if you don't mind."

"Whatever for?" Fugaku grinned. "He's legally your son in-law now."

"Not voluntarily as I remembered."

"He'll get use to the idea soon."

"I can't for the life of me wonder why did I agree to this in the first place."

"Take a chill pill, Hiashi," Fugaku put his arm on Hiashi's shoulder. "At least now you can ensure that their marriage is already consummated. That is the most important part. We can't let them go off like they do in those tv dramas."

"You watched too much of those, Fugaku."

"Oh grow up, Hiashi!"

"I'm the head of my clan."

"And your point is?"

"I'd like to murder your boy."

"You said that about a minute ago."

"If I don't…."

"If you don't…."

**HINATA-SA….Aaaahhhh…..(tumbling)…Ouuchhhh!! What are you doing Hana…Aaarrghhh!! Noooo..ouchhh!! (struggling) Ummphhhhbahhh…..**

Both men turned to the noise.

"Oh, don't mind the noise. Go on…keep doing what you're doing…" Hanabi grinned widely, apparently sitting on something…..or rather someone….struggling in a sackcloth. "I'll just be on my way." She got up and dragged the struggling sackcloth.

"I think your youngest solved it for you."

"I'd forgotten that he usually completes his missions ahead of time."

"I guess its too late for him to do anything now, eh?"

"I guess so."

Both men kept quiet.

"So, can I kill your son, now?"

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm not sure about lemons, but I'm planning to have one in this story.


End file.
